Don't let yourself fooled by the appearance
by Popa931
Summary: Cronos-sensei should have known better when he left Signora Hoshiko use his bathroom. This story happens somewhere at the end of season 2 of Yu-gi-oh GX. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will come soon.


It was a nice sunny day at the Duel Academy.

Cronos-sensei stood in his dorm room , doing his makeup while looking in the framed mirror that stood right in front of his pink makeover desk.

He just woke up , ready for a new refreshing day.

But of course he couldn't start it without looking his best.

He started out by brushing his long silky blonde untied hairuntied that was flowing neatly on his shoulders.

"Melanzane , melanzane (Eggplant , eggplant)" sang Cronos cheerfully while looking in the mirror.

Then , he began applying his favorite Italian purple lipstick.

He admired himself for a while and then he went downstairs to take breakfast.

He took out some cookies he made yesterday and a pitcher of orange juice and went in the living room.

On his way to the living room , he was humming an Italian song to himself.

Just then one of the Obelisks Blue female students , Hoshiko Seina knocked at the teacher's door.

Cronos hears the knocking and went to see who it was.

Once he opens it , his face brightens up at the sight of one of his best students from the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm standing in front of the door , smiling nicely at the teacher.

Hoshiko was a nice young proper lady (or that's what it seems) with long dark blonde wavy hair that went to her back , nice figure and pretty delicate facial features.

She was a second-year student and wore the usual Obelisk Blue girls uniform.

Hoshiko was not only a really nice lady , but it was believed that she was really polite as well.

Cronos was really happy to see her and he greeted her nicely.

"Buongiorno , Signora Hoshiko!" said Cronos cheerily.

Hoshiko blushed and giggled in her girly fashion.

"Thanks , Professor Cronos" she said , while doing a curtsy.

"May I please come inside" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Certo!" replied Cronos while opening the door for her to enter , similar to what a gentleman would do.

Once Hoshiko entered , Cronos closed the door behind her.

" _Such a proper young lady._

 _It's so nice to have her as one of my Obelisks"_ he said.

Once she entered , Hoshiko began wandering around the grand fancy room shyly.

"Cronos-sensei , is it alright if I seat here?" she asked.

"Sure , make yourself comfortable and if you need something just tell me" explained Cronos , glad that he encountered such a well-manered student.

Hoshiko sat herself on the soft royally-decorated blue armchair , with her legs crossed in a very elegant manner , while Cronos sat himself on the other armchair , being impressed by how polite and lady-like the girl's behavior was.

"Would you like some tea , dear?

Maybe you'd like to serve some cookies" said Cronos.

"I'd like to have only a cup of tea , thanks.

I'm not supposed to eat anything right now." explained the girl smiling kindly.

"A cup of tea it is , then!

Just wait till I prepare it first" replied Cronos , while getting up to go to the kitchen.

However , Hoshiko stopped him before leaving.

"Wait , u-ummn..." the girl blushevd bright pink while trying to say what was on her mind.

"Come on , tell me , prego!

You shouldn't be embarrassed to speak out when you need something.

It's not good for such a pretty young lady like you to be so shy" explained Cronos.

Hoshiko blushed and smiled slightly at the compliment.

"I guess so" she nodded in agreement.

"See.

Now tell me what do you need" replied the blonde-haired teacher nicely.

"Well , d-do you mind if I use your bathroom , sir?" asked the girl still blushing.

"Not at all , dear!

You should have told me earlier.

It's upstairs , let me escort you there since it's quite hard to find it

There are many rooms in there" replied Cronos.

With that said , the man offered his hand to the girl , helping her to get up.

"Thanks , sir.

It's very nice of you" giggled Hoshiko still blushing.

"You seem so polite and so well-educated.

Not many persons behave like you , you know" explained the teacher while he and the girl were going upstairs.

Suddenly , Hoshiko's stomach began rumbling loudly and she placed one hand on it.

She sure hoped she'll get to the ladies's room soon.

"There we go

Alright now , you can go to freshen up" said Cronos once they arrived at the bathrooms door.

"Thanks , sir" replied Hoshiko while entering into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

With that said , Cronos went downstairs in the small kitchen to prepare the tea.

Now that Cronos was gone , Hoshiko felt free to do whatever the fuck she wanted , without worrying about how improper it was.

"Man , it sure is a good thing that stupid faggot is gone.

One more minute and I'd probably have shitted myself" said Hoshiko to herself.

Once she got into the bathroom , the girl started out by releasing a few really strong audible farts she had kept inside her throughout the whole day.

"Ahhhh , now that feels much better.

Definitely this is the last time I eat Mexican food.

It makes me gassy" said Hoshiko rudely.

Then , she went towards the white shinning perfectly-clean toilet , took her panties off sat down , letting out a huge dump while sighing in relief.

The teacher had absolutely no idea what was that "so-called" nice lady able to do.

It sure was a good thing he was downstairs.

This way , he won't have to hear the dreadful sounds the Obelisk girl was emitting.

"Oh boy , I shouldn't have eaten that burrito earlier.

Mexican food makes me shit so bad.

I don't know if I'm gonna leave this bathroom until I fill up the toilet to the brim.

I sure hope it's not gonna pour up all over the place , not that I care.

After all , it's that damn transvestite's bathroom , so who the fuck cares about him" thought Hoshiko.


End file.
